Snow Day
by NayruNightlight
Summary: Red and Blue plan to train in the snow but things don't go exactly as planned.


What's the perfect activity for a winter wonderland? The answer depends on who you ask.

Trudging through snowy mounds was Blue, currently searching the area. He wore a coat, gloves and a scarf in addition to his normal outfit. "Red!" he called out, moving the scarf from his face. "Red, where are you?" Blue had hopes of making use of the altered terrain as a training field. He knew the importance of mastering different climates in the event of a battle and today, his plans were to assist Red. After marching up a hill, he found his partner, who took advantage of the snow in a different way.

Red was laying on the ground, eyes shut and mouth forming a smile bright enough to dissolve the overcast sky above. His limbs were sprawled outwards, rhythmically moving back and forth. "Hey, Blue," Red chimed, opening his eyes to stare back at a pair that were less than amused at his antics. "I'm making snow angels. Wanna join me?"

" _No_ I don't wanna join you. We have more important stuff to do today!" Blue crossed his arms, accidentally tugging at the cloth wrapped around his neck.

"Aw, but this is fun!" Red sprung upwards into a sitting position. "And the way the snow feels when you fall back on it-and when you move around to make a snow angel!" He began moving his arms up and down and legs side to side once more, all the while making "whoosh-whoosh" noises.

"Yeah. 'Fun.' But you said you wanted my help and now you're fooling around! And where's your coat? It's freezing out!" Blue scolded the naive Link for lacking any proper attire for the frigid air. _Is this what it feels like to be Green?_ Blue thought to himself.

"I forgot to grab it on the way out. Whoops," Red said with a short chuckle.

"And your sword," Blue added.

"And my sword. But that's okay! It's not that cold outside! Plus I can defend myself without my weapons!" Red optimistically spun his current situation around, remaining cheerful.

"You're gonna get sick if you stay out here like this, you moron! We're going back!" Blue spun around to face their house, ready to lead Red back. "Even if the weather wasn't this bad, you couldn't fight me without you swo-"

Whack!

Red's bare hands took advantage of the situation, forming a snowball that struck the back of Blue's head. He could have sworn that time itself slowed down when an enraged Blue began to turn his head around to face his attacker.

"S-See?" Red felt a chill down his spine. "I can fight...without my…" Red gulped hard. "...sword." His last word came out in a soft whisper.

"You're dead." Blue threw down his sword and shield and dove after Red.

"Gah!" Red jumped up, evading the assault. "I'm sorry! Stay back!" Dashing past Blue, he confiscated his discarded items, preventing any possible chance of them being used.

"Hey don't steal my stuff!" Blue yelled.

"It's for your own good! Ah!" Red made the mistake of turning back to reply to Blue. Doing so caused him to stumble on his own feet. While he still grasped the shield, Blue's sword went flying upwards, threatening to harm the boy in red on its way down.

"Red!" Blue sprinted for the blade, catching it just in time. However, his quick and courageous act caused him to fall as well. He began to slide down the very slope he climbed to find his sparring partner. Just ahead of him was a screaming Red, also on his belly, but Blue noticed his shield was underneath him, acting like a sled.

Shrieks of terror turned into joyous shouts by the time Red reached the bottom. He was all giggles, rolling off the shield and standing up. "Whoo! That was fun! We gotta do that again! What do you say, Blue?"

Like a deflated penguin, Blue arrived at the bottom of the hill, eyes reading defeat. Quietly, he stood up, the front of his coat caked in snow, and pointed to their home.

"Right. We'll go inside." Red picked up the shield and shuffled on to their abode.

The front door swung open with great force. Blue had attempted to dust off the slush before entering and hanging up his winter gear. Both he and Red took off their boots as well.

"Maybe it was a little cold out," Red said, now sniffling in his soggy tunic.

"Do me a favor, Red," Blue began with a sigh. "Dry yourself off, find a change of clothes and come by the fireplace."

"Will do!" Shivering, Red scampered off. Blue moved to the kitchen, grabbing two cups when he arrived. _I hope he doesn't end up sick_ Blue thought. It brought him displeasure to see the cheerful Link zapped of his energy whenever a cold befell him. Admittedly, Red brightened up his day, even if he did irresponsibly run outside underdressed, antagonize him with snowballs and almost got himself killed. Blue started to make them drinks, deciding that it wouldn't be so bad to relax and warm up together. Anything to keep Red smiling and happy. His shoulders tensed as his cheeks flushed, eyes darting around to see if anyone else was present to witness his embarrassment.

The cold temperature definitely caught up to Red, who dragged in a blanket with him to sit by the fireplace. A moment later, Blue walked over to join Red. In his hands were two mugs. "Hey, I got you something to help." Cautiously, he passed one of the cups to Red, who peered into it.

"Hot chocolate," Red grinned from one pointy ear to the other. "With extra marshmallows!"

"Just the way you like it," Blue said, unable to hide the bashful smile on his face. "You're always making me hot chocolate whenever I come inside this time of the year, so uh, ya know." Blue placed a hand behind his head, timidly looking away from Red. "Thought I should return the favor."

"Oh Blue, thank you!" Red beamed.

"Hey careful! Spill that and I'm not making you another one! You already almost had one accident today."

"I won't. Not after you went through the trouble to make this just for me."

"Yeah, yeah." Blue turned his head away, heat once more rushing to his face. Composing himself, he turned back around. "You gonna hog up the entire blanket or what?" Blue had his unique way of asking to sit next to Red.

Red gave him a smile, lifting the fleece and making room. The cobalt hero sat relatively close. The pair enjoyed their sweet beverages to the sounds of the crackling firewood and the sights of dancing embers. "I have to admit, this is nice." Blue grinned, enjoying the warmth he felt from the flame, his drink, but nothing topped the warm feeling of being next to Red.

"It is," Red agreed, snuggling up closer to Blue. "We should do this more often."

Blue laughed. "I'll think about it."


End file.
